Supernova
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Pertemuan kedua Zoro dengan Jewerely Bonney. Buat yang udah request fic ini sebelumnya Zorbin ya? , kuhaturkan fic ini buat kalian.
1. Supernova

**Rating:**T

**Ringkasan:** Pertemuan kedua Zoro dengan Jewerely Bonney. Buat yang udah request fic ini sebelumnya, kuhaturkan fic ini buat kalian.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece © Eichirou Oda

**A/N:** Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Belum ada sejarahnya kalau ada pemakan buah setan yang bisa kabur setelah di borgol dengan borgol karosaeki yang ada batu lautnya. Apalagi dari Akainu. Nggak mungkin! Tapi aku mengacuhkan ketidakmungkinan itu unuk membuat fic ini, jadinya nggak terlalu canonical. Lagipula aku masih bingung dengan settingnya. Bonney kan ditangkap Akainu setelah Whitebeard mati. Lhah? Pas itu bajak laut Topi Jerami udah kepisah-pisah sama Kuma. Duh! *menghela napas dan geleng-geleng* Apapun itu, aku terima kritik dari kalian. Aku kasih _warning_ di depan: ketidaksesuaian fakta dengan fic. Nah, buat siapa aja yang udah bersedia menerima ketidakmungkinan yang terjadi di sini, juga ketidaksesuaian fakta dengan yang ada di manag/anime. Aku matur tengkyu. Nah, selamat mambaca!

**Supernova **

Rasanya dia sudah begitu lama berkeliling. Akhirnya Zoro menemukan sebuah bar yang sangat ramai, atau mengkin ricuh. Dia tidak khawatir memasuki tempat itu, kericuhan begitu sudah biasa terjadi. Di dalamnya, ada seorang wanita berambut pink yang tengah dikerumuni oleh laki-laki tegap dan setengah mabuk. Apa-apaan itu? Wanita itu tengah memegang daging di kedua tangannya, memakannya bergantian dengan cepat dan ribut.

Cara makan itu menurutnya kurang pantas untuk perempuan, cara makan begitu hanya pantas untuk orang-orang rakus dan laki-laki. Mungkin kaptennya juga begitu. Tapi perempuan ini berisik sekali. Zoro nyaris tidak mau memperhatikannya, padahal kalau tanpa daging ditangannya yang sibuk dia kunyah, perempuan itu lumayan cantik juga.

"Hei, aku mau sake." Zoro memesan pada bartender ngantuk di ujung. Mungkin karena orang-orang sedang melihat perempuan rakus di sana, bartender jadi lumayan nganggur.

"Ini." Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sebuah botol sake, lalu menuangkan untuk Zoro.

"Hei, kau tidak tertarik pada perempuan di sana itu?"

Zoro melirik perempuan itu, dia berteriak minta tambahan makanan, padahal makanan di piringnya ada yang masih tidak, atau mungkin belum, tersentuh.

"Siapa perempuan rakus itu?"

Bartender itu nyengir. "Sudah kuduga kau akan suka. Dia itu hebat."

Zoro mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu aku akan suka? Aku hanya bertanya namanya."

Bartender itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku dengar dulu dia kapten bajak laut, tapi dia tertangkap oleh Akainu."

"Bajak laut perempuan eh? Bagaimana dia bisa kabur?" Zoro jadi nyengir. Dia belum pernah mendengar yang seperti itu, kalau kru perempuan sih dia tahu. Hm... tapi sebagai kapten? Sepertinya Zoro sudah melupakan Alvida.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang kudengar dia kabur. Dan masih utuh! Ingat kapten bajak laut Shiki? Dia memotong kakinya sendiri untuk bisa kabur."

Zoro memperhatikan perempuan itu, rasanya berbeda sekali melihat perempuan begitu. Dia terbiasa melihat perempuan yang makan dengan tenang dan penuh sopan santun. Ada dua contoh di kapalnya: Nami dan Robin, dan Vivi juga pasti makan dengan tenang. Mana mungkin seorang puteri kerajaan begitu makan dengan ribut?

"Namanya Jewerely Bonney. Bajak Laut Bonney tahu! Dia salah satu dari Eleven Supernova!" Bartender itu menerangkan dengan kagum. Zoro melirik laki-laki itu melihat Bonney dengan aneh, mungkin mengincar sesuatu. Apapun itu, Zoro tidak ingin ambil pusing.

"Apa itu Eleven Supernova?" Rasanya dia pernah mendengar kata itu di suatu tempat, atau belum? Dia lupa.

"Apa kau tidak tahu?"

"Jawab saja."

Bartender itu mengerutkan kening. "Apa kau bajak laut?"

Zoro mengangkat bahu. Apa keuntungannya menjawab _ya_ atau _tidak?_Tapi bartender itu sepertinya tidak mengenalinya. Bagus. Tidak ada untungnya membuat keributan baru. Lagipula selalu ada orang yang ingin jadi terkenal dengan menantang orang-orang dengan bounty tinggi.

"Mereka adalah 11 bajak laut baru yang punya bounty di atas 100 juta beri yang tiba di green line ini. Aneh sekali kalau kau tidak tahu. Kau ini sebenarnya siapa, eh?"

Zoro mengangkat bahu. "Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Cuma pendekar pedang." Dia nyengir. Eleven supernova? Berarti dia dan Luffy termasuk juga? Ini menarik. Ternyata ada juga yang membuat sebutan begitu.

Bartender berdecak. "Well, pendekar pedang ya? Kalau diingat-ingat sepertinya kau ini mirip dengan seseorang. Ada pendekar pedang yang mirip kau. Jangan-jangan kau..."

"Hei kau yang ada di sana!" Sebuah seruan terdengar dari kerumunan di sana. Wanita berambut pink itu mengacungkan daging yang telah separuh digigit. Mengarahkannya pada Zoro.

"Aku tahu siapa kau!" Bonney masih mengunyah ketika dia berjalan mendekati Zoro dengan pandangan kesal. "Roronoa Zoro! Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Nah itu dia! Aku tahu kalau kau ini mengingatkanku pada..." Bartender itu berhenti, wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan. " Jadi kau ini Roronoa Zoro yang itu! Salah satu Eleven Supernova!"

Zoro menenguk sakenya. _Akhirnya akan terjadi keributan baru..._

"Ada urusan apa denganku, perempuan?"

Bonney memandang Zoro dengan tidak percaya, dia menendang meja bartender, meja kayu itu langsung terbelah jadi dua. Tapi Zoro tetap tenang di tempatnya, meminum sake tanpa terganggu. Sementara laki-laki lain di bar itu memandang Bonney dengan terkesima, mereka bersemangat, mereka menginginkan pertunjukkan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan itu menyebalkan sekali! Membuat keributan di Auction House! Kalian pikir kalian ini siapa, eh?"

"Memangnya apa urusanmu?"

"Dengan kalian membuat keributan begitu. Kalian membahayakan orang-orang lain juga! Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau tindakan itu gegabah?"

Zoro mengerutkan kening. Dia ingat ketika dia bertemu perempuan ini, dia menyelamatkannya dari salah satu _world_ _noble_ menyebalkan sewaktu di Kepulauan Shabaondy. Dan dia meneriakinya tentang cara kerja pulau itu, kalau mereka, para bajak laut seharusnya tidak ikut campur atau kekacauan akan terjadi. Jadi dia masih marah dengan yang waktu itu?

"Dengar, aku tidak bisa diam kalau melihat orang lain tertindas begitu. Lagipula apa salahnya membantu sedikit?"

Bonney mengerutkan keningnya. Dia menggebrak meja dengan potongan daging masih dalam genggamannya. "Apa salahnya kau bilang! Jangan terlalu sok merasa jadi pahlawan! Dasar bodoh!"

Zoro tidak ingin peduli, tapi wanita ini mengatainya bodoh, enak saja!

"Jadi apa maumu?"

"Mauku? Sebaiknya kau ini mati saja!"

_Sementara itu di Thousands Sunny... _

Cuaca hari itu cerah sekali, Robin membaca bukunya di dek. Dia sekali-kali melirik ke arah tangga tali. Bukan tangga tali untuk naik ke sarang gagak, atau yang sekarang jadi tempat gym pribadi Zoro, tapi tangga tali menuju ke darat. Saat ini mereka sedang berlabuh di sebuah pulau berpenghuni. Hampir semua kru pergi ke kota untuk menjelajah (Luffy), berbelanja (Nami), mengisi bahan makanan (Sanji), melihat-lihat pulau (Usopp dan Franky), atau sisanya tidak diketahui (Zoro). Dan yang tinggal hanya dia, Chopper dan Brook. Robin membalik halaman bukunya. Dia mendengar suara Brook bergumam dari dek. Kali ini tanpa iringan musik apapun. Dan Chopper? Mungkin ada di ruangannya sendiri. Tapi suasananya sepi sekali, bahkan pendekar pedang itu tidak ada. Robin tahu, meski pendekar pedang itu ada di sini, keadaannya akan sama saja, sepi. Tapi kalau dia punya teman ngobrol, pasti menyenangkan.

_Apa-apaan ini Robin? Kau sudah mengharapkan orang yang tidak mungkin membalas harapanmu? _

Robintersenyum. Memandang tangga tali itu. Dia mendengar sesuatu. Seseorang sedang menaikinya.

"Baju-baju ini rasanya terlalu mahal, tapi apa boleh buat. Modelnya bagus sih. Tapi apa nanti aku tidak menyesal ya? Ini mahal sekali!" seruan Nami terdengar pertama.

"Jangan khawatir Nami-san! Baju-baju itu pasti cocok di tubuhmu. Kau pasti akan kelihatan cantik sekali!" Rasanya tidak perlu menebak itu suara siapa.

"Tapi Sanji, kau kan belum melihat model bajuku!"

"Tidak perlu Nami-san, aku sudah tahu kalau baju manapun pasti akan terlihat bagus dan cocok denganmu!"

"Halo Nami-san. Sudah puas berbelanja?" Robin menyapa.

"Puas sih, tapi harganya...sudahlah lupakan saja! Di mana yang lainnya?" Nami berjalan melewati Robin ke kamarnya, untuk mengamankan baju-baju itu di kamarnya tentu saja.

"Chopper dan Brook ada di sini. Tapi selain kau dan Sanji, yang lain belum kembali."

"Sanji! Aku lapar! Buatkan aku makan siang!" Suara kapten mereka terdengar begitu keras, entah bagaimana kapten mereka itu datang, tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di dek, memohon pada Sanji yang membawa sebungkus besar belanjaan. Yang jelas laki-laki itu tidak menggunakan tangga tali. Dan keributan lain pun datang menyusul. Robin memandang jam tangannya, sekarang memang sudah seharusnya para kru itu kembali. Ini sudah lewat 3 jam dari waktu yang mereka tentukan.

Franky tidak membutuhkan tangga tali untuk memanjat naik, tapi Usopp membutuhkannya. Juru tembak mereka itu langsung menggulung tali begitu sampai di atas.

"Usopp, bukannya Zoro belum datang?" Robin bertanya.

"Zoro? Yang benar? Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di jalan. Kelihatannya dia sudah mau kembali. Apa iya dia belum sampai?"

Robin menggeleng. "Apa jangan-jangan dia tersesat?"

Usopp menghela napas. "Pasti begitu. Tunggu saja, dia pasti akan kembali sebentar lagi." Usopp menyimpan tangga tali dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sementara itu Robin mengerutkan dahinya tidak yakin, sesuatu hal yang jarang dia lakukan. "Tidak mungkin Zoro bisa pulang sendiri. Apa aku harus menyusulnya?" dia bergumam sendiri.

**Ini chapter satu! Aku berniat update secepatnya. Buat yang udah request Zoro-Bonney fic, Meski ini bukan pairing T.T. It is for you! Thanks banget buat dukungannya. (Lolu-san!) Mind to RnR and CnC?**


	2. Hung On

Chapter 2

**Hung On **

Nami marah-marah lagi. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya trio konyol itu diusir dari dapur oleh Sanji, yang sedang memasak makan malam. Dan mereka memang berisik sekali. Nami menghela napas sambil sesekali memandang Robin yang begitu tenang di kursinya, melihat Luffy yang babak belur dihajar Sanji, meski masih dalam taraf aman. Sementara Usopp dan Chopper yang sudah duluan bersembunyi tidak terkena pukulan Sanji, atau tendangan mungkin.

"Aku tinggal menghidangkan semuanya, jadi bersabarlah beberapa menit lagi. Tunggulah dengan Usopp dan Chopper sana!" Chopper yang mendengar namanya disebut, meski dalam konteks yang berbeda langsung gemetar ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa membantu, Sanji! Aku akan menyiapkan piringnya!" Luffy masih berkeras untuk memasuki dapur.

"Tidak perlu, kau tunggu saja yang tenang di sana. Kalau kau membantu, makanannya akan masuk duluan ke perut karetmu itu!" Sanji membanting pintu dapur dan ruang makan mereka keras, sekalian menguncinya supaya Luffy tidak bisa masuk sementara dia menghias makanannya. Bukankah makanan enak itu harus disajikan dengan cantik? Sanji masih percaya akan hal ini, meski yang akan memperhatikan makan yang dia sajikan mungkin hanya dua orang selain dirinya: Nami dan Robin. Selain mereka, tidak ada yang peduli dengan bagaimana makanan disajikan, seperti pendekar pedang bodoh berambut lumut itu. Memikirkannya saja membuat Sanji jadi ingin marah. Aneh sekali dia tidak melihatnya di manapun, bukannya Sanji suka melihat Zoro tidur di bawah tiang utama. Dia cuma heran. Sanji menghela napas, dia mengambil beberapa piring dan buah untuk di sajikan nanti. Ini cuma membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit.

Robin melihat Sanji keluar lagi dari pintu dapur beberapa menit kemudian. Mungkin Sanji sudah menyelesaikan hidangan makan malam?

"Semuanya! MAKAN MALAM!"

"Yay!" Luffy langsung menhambur ke dapur, diikuti kru lainnya. Tapi Sanji masih menahannya.

"Luffy, tunggu sampai semuanya sudah duduk, baru kau boleh menyentuh makan malamnya!" katanya galak.

"Tapi aku sudah kelaparan, bagaimana kalau aku mati?" Luffy memelas, membuat koki itu menggigit rokoknya kuat-kuat karena jengkel.

"Kau sudah melawan 2 shicibukai dan masih hidup, mana mungkin kau akan mati mendadak?"

Nami mengambil kursi bersebelahan dengan Robin, yang kelihatannya masih melihat sekeliling meja. Meja, bukan apa yang ada di atasnya.

"Zoro belum kembali." katanya singkat.

"Apa! Si bodoh itu belum kembali? Jangan-jangan dia tersesat!" Sanji yang awalnya sedang jengkel pada Luffy, mengalihkan kemarahannya pada Zoro, yang saat itu tidak ada.

"Dia pasti tersesat." tambah Nami. "Baiklah, siapa yang akan mencarinya?" Nami memandang sekeliling meja, karena dia malas melakukan pencarian ini sendiri. Ayolah, dia sudah lapar...

"Aku saja." Robin menawarkan diri, dia bangkit dari kursinya.

"Robin-chwan? Tapi kau tidak bisa pergi sendiri!" Sanji berteriak khawatir. Membandingkan Luffy yang sudah terlihat begitu tidak sabar dengan makan malam mereka, dengan Robin. _Kalau aku pergi dengan Robin, bagaimana dengan Luffy ini?_

"Akan kupastikan Luffy tidak menyentuh makanannya sampai kalian kembali." kata Franky, seakan membaca pikiran Sanji. Sanji memandang Nami, dan melihat gadis itu mengangguk. "Pergilah, kami tidak apa-apa." katanya, tepat ketika Luffy memanjangkan tangan karetnya untuk mengambil daging. "Dan Luffy, kau akan kudenda 100 juta beli kalau kau menyentuh makanannya sebelum Sanji-kun kembali!" katanya galak. "Dan itu berlaku untuk yang lain juga!"

Chopper masih gemetar di kursinya, sementara Usopp menggumamkan 'wanita setan' tanpa sepengetahuan Sanji. Karena kalau Sanji tahu, tentu Usopp akan tewas seketika.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku Nami-swan! Kami akan segera kembali dengan lumut bodoh itu." Sanji melambai saat dia keluar. Dan Brook, entah darimana dia mendapatkan violinnya lagi, memainkan sebuah musik lembut.

"Yohohoho... dan sambil menunggu makan malam aku akan memainkan alunan lembut untuk kalian. Khususnya kalau Nami mau memperlihatkan...!"

Kalimatnya tidak terselesaikan, tendangan Nami yang kuat langsung menjatuhkan pendekar pedang yang juga pemusik itu ke lantai, jatuh dari kursinya dengan tengkorak yang retak.

"Enak saja!" kata Nami jengkel.

Ini bukan yang Zoro inginkan sewaktu dia masuk ke bar ini. Sebelum kemari dia bertemu Usopp, mengatakan kalau dia mau mampir ke bar untuk minum sake sebentar. Semenjak Sanji sangat protektif pada sake, alasannya adalah sake hanya diminum untuk saat yang istimewa. Dan kapan saat istimewa itu? Kemungkinan saat perayaan ulang tahun salah satu kru. Dan dia tidak ingat kapan ulang tahun kru yang paling dekat. Asumsinya, kapanpun itu setidaknya masih beberapa bulan mendatang. Dan kalau dia bisa menemukan sebuah bar di kota ini, mengapa tidak minum sake di sini daripada harus menunggu kapan hari ulang tahun yang dia tidak tahu kapan datangnya?

Tapi sungguh dia tidak mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Sedetik pun tidak, meski dia sudah mengamati perempuan berambut pink itu setidaknya selama 5 menit terakhir. Menyebalkan sekali waktu minum sakenya begini harus terbuang gara-gara...

"Mati kau Roronoa Zoro!" Sebuah teriakan datang bersama tendangan kuat dari seorang perempuan berambut pink. Ingat yang tadi dibicarakan? Dialah wanita berambut pink itu, Jewerely Bonney. Zoro _beruntung _bertemu dengannya.

Zoro mengelak dan menahan kaki yang atletis itu dengan pedangnya, agak kaget memang karena kaki itu kuat sekali. Dan meski dia sudah terbiasa dengan serangan seperti ini dari si koki genit, tetap saja Zoro merasa wanita ini tidak bisa diremehkan. Dia menolak untuk melawan karena dia tidak mengerti dengan alasan wanita ini menyerangnya begitu saja. Di kedua tangannya Shusui dan Kitetsu terhunus, tapi dia tidak mengeluarkan Wado Ichimonjinya, belum. Belum perlu.

"Hei, perempuan! Mengapa kau menyerangku begini? Apa maumu?"

Bonney itu terus menyerang, terakhir pukulannya mendarat di dada Zoro, membuat laki-laki itu terpental ke meja terdekat, menghancurkan beberapa kursi dan botol-botol kosong. Bar itu memang sudah sepi.

Awalnya, para pengunjung bar itu ingin menyaksikan pertarungan dua supernova ini, karena bounty mereka yang tinggi, pasti pertarungan ini akan seru. Tapi begitu pertarungan ini menggila (bisa dibilang begitu), dan menghancurkan bar, mereka sadar kalau nekat melihat salah-salah nyawa bisa tamat. Jadi mereka pergi ketakutan, termasuk bartendernya. Menyisakan ruang kosong penuh meja dan kursi yang segera hancur sebagai imbas dari pertarungan.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu kalau aku ingin kau ini mati saja, juga kru Topi Jerami bodohmu itu! Aku tidak tahan dengan bajak laut seperti kalian ini!" kata Bonney sengit. Dia masih ingin bertarung, dan menghajar laki-laki berambut hijau di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu. Kalau kau tidak suka padaku, pada kami, biarkan saja. Tapi aku bukan koki genit itu yang bersumpah tidak akan melukai wanita."

Zoro bangkit, menepuk debu dari baju dan celananya. _Terpaksa. _Zoro mencabut Wado Ichimonji dari sarungnya.

"Kau akan menyesali ini karena sudah mencari masalah denganku." katanya, menggigit pedangnya. Sementara itu Bonney tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak, kau yang akan menyesal karena berurusan denganku."

Robin berjalan sambil menumbuhkan telinganya di mana-mana, mendengarkan percakapan macam-macam orang. Sementara Sanji menanyakan poster Zoro kemana-mana. Robin tidak tahu menagpa Sanji menyimpan poster bounty Zoro, tapi poster itu jelas membantu pencarian mereka. Lagipula Sanji menutupi ujung atas dan bawahnya, jadi tidak ada yang melihat nama, bounty, dan tulisan WANTED yang tertulis di atas foto.

"Mungkin kita harus mencari ke beberapa bar, Sanji." saran Robin, menggugurkan telinganya menjadi kelopak-kelopak bunga.

"Kalau dia sedang minum di sana, aku akan membunuhnya!" Sanji menggerutu kesal. Dia bertanya pada orang lewat.

"Hei Pak, kau tahu di mana bar terdekat?" Orang itu malah balik memandangnya dengan ketakutan.

"Sebaiknya jangan ke sana, kau akan celaka!"

"Kenapa? Memangnya ada apa di bar?"

"Ah...kau tidak akan mengerti... dua supernova bertarung!" Laki-laki itu memperingatkan, sebelum dia berlari menjauh.

"Apa-apaan orang itu." gerutu Sanji sebal. Dia menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya pelan, menahan rasa jengkelnya.

"Kau dengar tadi, Sanji? _Dua supernova bertarung._ Kurasa itu maksudnya eleven supernova yang diceritakan Shakky."

"Bisa jadi." Sanji masih menggerutu, dia teringat kembali pada bounty-nya yang ternyata masih di bawah lumut bodoh itu. Dengan perbedaan nyaris 50 juta beri, itu jelas kemenangan mutlak untuk Zoro, dan lagi foto bounty-nya terlalu jelek untuk dibanggakan.

"Bukankah Zoro juga salah satu supernova?"

"Ya. Jadi kita ke sana?" tanya Sanji konyol. Tentu saja mereka ke sana. Tempat mana lagi yang lebih tepat untuk mencari?

"Aku penasaran, dengan siapa Zoro bertarung, dia pasti kuat sekali."

Sanji menghembuskan rokoknya dengan kesal. Itu dia, lumut yang menyebalkan! Membuat masalah seenaknya dan membuat Nami-swan dan Robin chwan menunggu kelaparan. Kalau ketemu, akan dia cincang pendekar pedang bodoh itu dan dibuat bakso! Lihat saja!

Sedangkan Robin, dibalik wajah tenangnya menyimpan rasa khawatir. Dari apa yang Shakky katakan padanya, meski bounty Zoro bukan yang paling kecil, perbedaan bounty Zoro dengan yang bounty di bawahnya hanya 12 juta beri, dengan selisih 20 juta beri dengan bounty terdekat di atasnya. Jadi siapapun yang bertarung dengan Zoro, dia pasti orang yang kuat. Robin menghela napas. Dia meyakinkan dirinya, Zoro tidak selemah itu, dia kuat, dia bisa menahan rasa sakit apapun dan tetap hidup. Robin tidak boleh berpikiran aneh-aneh. "Eleven supernova..." kata Robin pelan, cukup pelan sampai Sanji tidak bisa mendengarnya.

**Ini dia, chapter dua :D Kuharap tidak terlalu mengecewakan, anggap saja ini salah satu proses untuk membuat fic multi-chapter lainnya. Lagipula mungkin ini yang pertama kali aku buat fic pertarungan sungguhan, bukan pertarungan Sanji-Zoro yang biasa, jadi mohon dimengerti :D Aku masih harus banyak belajar! **

**Lagi-lagi aku nggak keberatan dengan komen, kritik, saran, bahkan flare kalau mau. And after all, merci beacoup! **


	3. Accidental Kiss

Chapter 3

**Accidental** **Kiss **

Itu memang bukan pertarungan yang bisa dihadapi orang-orang lemah seperti pengunjung bar tadi. Karena tempat itu nyaris hancur! Meja dan kursi-kursi patah, dinding nyaris roboh, botol-botol kaca dan gelas kayu pecah berserakan. Tempat yang sangat berantakan. Dan di luar, Sanji melihat bar itu dengan kesal. "Marimo itu..."

Dia menoleh, memandang Robin yang meski wajahnya tampak setenang biasa, terdapat kekhawatiran di matanya. "Robin-chwan, tunggu di sini dan aku akan menyeret marimo itu keluar!" katanya sebelum berlari masuk. Sanji tidak perlu bersusah payah masuk melewati barisan penonton atau apa, karena tempat itu memang kosong, selain dua orang yang bertarung tadi. Dan Zoro memang salah satunya, dia melawan seorang perempuan muda berambut pink. Tunggu, perempuan muda?

Sanji kembali pada kebiasaan lamanya, matanya berubah jadi hati dan menari-menari, meski situasinya sungguh tidak tepat.

"Wah...sungguh nona yang cantik sekali!" Dia tersenyum pada gadis berambut pink panjang dengan t-sirt putih dan suspender di depannya, gadis itu tidak hanya cantik, tapi juga kuat! Dia bisa menangkis serangan-serangan Zoro dan menyerang balik dengan kekuatan yan besar. Sepertinya gadis itu sama dengan Sanji: dia martial artist.

Kedua supernova ini bertarung sungguh-sungguh. Zoro menggunakan ketiga pedangnya, dan wanita itu terlihat marah sekali, kelihatannya dia benar-benar ingin membunuh Zoro.

"Enbima Yonezu!"

"Apa? Idiot itu mau menyerang nona cantik ini?" Sanji menyaksikan Zoro memulai serangannya. "Apa-apaan kau marimo? Menyerang perempuan itu tindakan pengecut!" teriaknya pada Zoro yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

Zoro menoleh kearah asal suara yang sepertinya dia kenal. Dan melihat Sanji ada di sana, berteriak tentang menyerang perempuan. "Sialan."gumamnya kesal.

Bonney tidak pernah bisa menyentuh Zoro lebih dari beberapa detik saja, sejak pertarungan mereka berawal. Sebelumnya dia memang bisa membuat pendekar pedang itu babak belur. Itu saat dia masih menggunakan dua pedang. Dan ketika dia menggunakan pedang ketiga, yang Bonney kira tidak ada pengaruhnya, ternyata salah besar. Ilmu pedang santoryuu, aneh dan unik saat dia mendengarnya bahkan terasa aneh dan tidak mungkin. Tapi Bonney harus mengakui ini: lawannya ini, meski bounty-nya lebih rendah darinya, tidak bisa diremehkan! Satu tendangan lain dia lancarkan. Tipis mengenai bahu, tapi Bonney harus menghindar tebasan pedang-pedangnya. Pedangnya ada tiga, tiga yang harus dia waspadai! Terpaksa, mungkin dia harus menggunakan cara itu?

"Hei Roronoa, ingat saat kau masih bayi dulu? Kau pasti banyak menangis?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Zoro menyerang lagi, membuatnya nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Tapi saat itu Bonney sudah siap, dia melemparkan tubuhnya ke depan, tangannya siap menyentuh.

Zoro melihat gerakan aneh Bonney dengan heran, dia kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi dia tidak sedang menyerang, atau mungkin dia menyerang? Gawat!

Zoro menghindari tubuh gadis itu, nyaris sedetik sebelum Bonney menyentuhnya. Sedetik kemudian, benda yang disentuh Bonney mengerut. Kursi yang patah itu berubah menjadi potongan kayu ayng kelihatan lunak dan muda.

_Sial_! Zoro ingat sekarang, sepertinya gadis Bonney ini bisa memanipulasi usia seseorang, atau sesuatu. Sama seperti di Kepulauan Shabaondy dulu. Gadis in tidak boleh menyentuhnya lagi sekarang.

Zoro menyerang lagi dengan pedangnya, sekarang dia makin berhati-hati. Mungkin dengan pound canon? Dia bisa menyerang dengan memberi jarak, tanpa harus menyentuh.

"Apa-apaan kau marimo? Menyerang perempuan itu tindakan pengecut!"

Zoro mengerutkan dahi, sepertinya dia kenal suara itu. Tidak hanya kenal sebenarnya, Zoro tidak suka suara itu. "Sialan." gumamnya.

Dia menoleh ke arah pintu bar, atau yang sekarang menjadi sisa dari pintu bar. Koki genit itu berdiri di sana. Dan mengapa dia menari begitu? Zoro memandang lawannya lagi, uh... benar. Jewelry Bonney, dia perempuan.

"Jangan melihat ke arah lain kalau kau sedang bertarung, Roronoa Zoro! Atau itu akan jadi saat kematianmu!" Zoro menangkis serangan itu. Sebelum akhirnya mundur. Perempuan ini kuat, apa seharusnya dia menggunakan pound canon?

Mungkin.

"108 Pound Ca..." Zoro menghentikan serangan sebisanya. Koki itu berlari ke arahnya, siap menyerang rupanya?

"Apa yang kukatakan soal menyerang perempuan?" Sanji malah ikut campur.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, koki alis pelintir! Dia menyerangku duluan."

"Memang benar!" Kali ini Bonney menyerang dengan tinjunya.

"Jadi kau koki Topi Jerami? Sanji si kaki hitam?"

Ini salah, tidak seharusnya Bonney menyebut nama koki alis pelintir. Karena dia akan...

"Kau benar, nona! Aku merasa terhormat karena kau tahu siapa diriku ini." Sanji masih sempat menari, dengan mata hatinya yang seakan keluar dari rongga matanya. Dia memang lemah pada gadis catik. Zoro mendengus.

"Kalau begitu kau juga mati saja! Aku benci kalian semua!"

Zoro tahu Sanji tidak pernah menyerang wanita, tapi dia bisa menangkisnya, artinya menyentuh.

"Jangan, alis pelintir. Kau menghindar saja!"

"Apa maksudmu, Marimo?" Sanji seperti biasa, menangkis serangan dengan kakinya. Tapi yang ditangkisnya itu bukan serangan.

"Terlambat. Menangislah Sanji!"

"Sialan!" Zoro menyerang lagi, tapi seperti yang Bonney katakan. Ini sudah terlambat.

Tubuh jangkung Sanji menyusut menjadi anak-anak. Dan kemudian... laki-laki itu rubuh dan mulai menangis. Bayi Sanji!

Zoro memandang Sanji dengan ngeri, bukan, geli. Sanji yang masih bayi tidak punya rambut panjang untuk menutupi alisnya yang terpelintir mengarah pada sisi yang sama. Zoro sungguh... sungguh ingin tertawa melihat ini. Dia bisa menggunakan peristiwa ini sebagai bahan ejekan selama bertahun-tahu kemudian. Tapi...

Nami akan membunuhnya karena ini.

"Kembalikan dia!" kata Zoro di tengah serangan yang beruntun.

"Tunggu saja sampai dia dewasa lagi! Tidak akan lama, berapa usianya? 19?"

"Jangan buat aku mengeluarkan _asura_! Kembalikan koki alis pelintir itu!"

Zoro sepertinya tidak punya pilihan, selain dengan memaksa Bonney. Dengan cepat dia membalikkan semua pedangnya ke arah berlainan. Sekarang sisi yang tumpul mengarah pada Bonney. Dia tidak ingin membunuh tanpa alasan, meski Bonney sunguh-sungguh ingin membunuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"_Asura_ _Ichibugin_!"

Bonney ternganga melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Benarkah itu kalau Roronoa Zoro punya tiga kepala dengan 9 tangan yang mengacungkan pedang? Itu pasti hanya ilusinya. Zoro menyerang maju. "Akan kubuat kau menangis seperti koki itu!" Tapi pedang Zoro lebih dulu mencapainya.

"Ukh..." Bonney terpental jatuh diantara meja-meja yang sudah ringsek sebelumnya. Bonney mendengar sesuatu yang patah, entah kursi yang tertimpa berat tubuhnya atau mungkin tulangnya sendiri. Zoro berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kembalikan koki genit itu sekarang!"

"Aku tidak mau, aku benci kalian semua!" Bonney masih mencoba bangkit, tapi merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan rusuknya. Jadi rusuknya-lah yang patah? Bukan kayu-kayu itu? "Kalian ini pengacau! Berani-beraninya menyerang pemerintah begitu saja? Aku tidak peduli dengan alasan apapun, kalian akan aku bantai!"

Zoro memandang Bonney. Wanita itu tidak seperti terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu, lebih kurus jelas, meski makanan yang dimakannya sepertinya cukup untuk makan 10 orang. Dan lagi dia sendirian. "Di mana kru kapalmu?"

"Mereka dipenjara di tempat berbeda, bodoh! Dan aku tidak tahu di mana mereka. Mungkin sekarang mereka sudah mati." Ada kegetiran dalam suara Bonney.

Meski tidak pernah terlihat kalau dia memperhatikan kru kapalnya, sebenarnya dia tidak pernah menyiakan seorang pun. Seorangpun. Bonney menghela napas, rusuknya yang patah sedikit demi sedikit pulih, dengan memanipulasi umur, dia bisa memperbaiki dan mengganti sel yang rusak dan mempercepat kesembuhan fisiknya. Dia memandang laki-laki berambut hijau di depannya. Kalau saja dia tidak begitu bodoh, atau ceroboh? Laki-laki ini sebenarnya menarik juga. Dan melihatnya menangis..., Bonney tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Zoro curiga, meski dia sudah menyarungkan ketiga pedangnya.

_Roronoa Zoro yang terlalu ceroboh karena mengira dirinya sudah menang. _

"Mendekatlah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Bonney terbatuk, meludahkan darah ke lantai. _Dia pasti mengira aku sedang sekarat, kan? _

Bonney tersenyum melihat Zoro mendekat dan berjongkok disampingnya. Berada sedekat ini dengan laki-laki ini... Bonney mengisyaratkan Zoro untuk mendekatkan kepalanya dengan jarinya.

"Orang setampan dan sekuat kau seharusnya tidak boleh ceroboh seperti ini." bisiknya. Zoro tekejut. Tangan Bonney yang terbebas bergerak lurus ke arahnya. Dia tidak punya waktu menghindar. Dia memang ceroboh. Kalau begitu, nasibnya akan tamat seperti Koki alis pelintir itu. Dan wajah Bonney begitu dekat.

Tunggu, pemikiran apa ini? Sepertinya instinglah yang membuatnya melakukan ini. Tepat sebelum tangan itu menyentuhnya, Zoro memegang kepala Bonney dengan tangannya, dia memiringkan kepalanya, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kecil merah muda Bonney kuat-kuat.

Bibir itu terasa aneh, amis karena darah yang ada di sana, dan sebagian masih terasa seperti bumbu pedas. Mungkin daging yang tadi dia makan? Tapi Zoro tidak melepaskannya, memejamkan mata pun tidak.

Dia melihat Bonney terkejut, matanya tak berkedip memandangnya dalam jarak sedekat itu. Tapi ini layak, karena tangan itu terhenti tiba-tiba dan terkulai di lantai. Zoro melepaskan bibirnya ketika paru-parunya berteriak menginginkan oksigen, dan setelah dikiranya keadaan aman. Tapi Bonney memang tidak menyerang lagi, dia masih memandang Zoro dengan matanya yang besar. Dia tidak bergerak, atau bicara. Bonney diam ditempatnya seakan kemampuan mobilitasnya tercabut darinya.

"Nah, sekarang kita kembali pada masalahnya, bagaimana kalau kau mengembalkan koki genit itu seperti semula?"

Robin memang menunggu di luar. Dia mendengar Sanji berteriak pada Zoro, dan laki-laki itu berteriak lagi pada seseorang lain, dengan nada yang berbeda. Ini artinya, lawan Zoro adalah perempuan. Dan satu-satunya perempuan eleven supernoa adalah Jewelry Bonney, kapten bajak laut Bonney. Mengapa Bonney bisa bertarung dengan Zoro? Robin berniat menumbuhkan matanya, tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam. Bukankah tangisan itu tidak ada sebelumnya? Robin penasaran. Masuk ke dalam tidak akan membunuhnya, iya kan? Jadi gadis itu berjalan ke bar, menghindari patahan kayu yang berserakan. Dia menginjak beberapa pecahan botol kaca, dan menemukan sumber suara tadi. Seorang bayi sedang menangis di lantai. Sendirian.

Ke mana orang tua bayi ini? Robin mendekati bayi itu, menyadari kalau baju yang dipakainya sama persis dengan yang dipakai Sanji tadi. Dan alisnya...tidak salah lagi.

"Sanji?" Robin bertanya bingung. Tapi mengapa dia menjadi bayi begini? Robin mengangkat bayi itu dalam gendongannya.

"Zoro? Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Robin berjalan menyusuri ruangan, melihat kalau pertarungan itu sudah selesai. Dan dia mulai mencari pendekar pedang itu. Robin menemukannya di pojok ruangan, di antara kursi dan meja yang patah, sedang mengguncang bahu seorang perempuan.

"Katakan, bagaimana cara mengembalikannya?"

"Ada apa, Zoro?"

Zoro menoleh, memandang Robin, juga bayi Sanji yang menangis di tangannya. Dahinya berkerut tidak suka.

"Mengapa kau membawanya seperti itu Robin?"

Robin memandang Zoro dengan heran. "Tapi dia kan bayi? Bayi harus digendong seperti ini."

Zoro memandang Robin yang sedang menimang Sanji. Tunggu! Menimang Sanji? Zoro bangkit dan mengambil Sanji dari gendongan Robin, mengangkatnya ala anak kucing dan mengarahkannya pada Bonney.

"Katakan padaku kau akan mengembalikan koki genit itu seperti semula!" gerungnya jengkel.

Robin memandang Jewelry Bonney yang begitu terdiam dan hanya memandang Zoro. Dia merasa ada yang salah dengan wanita itu.

"Zoro, sia-sia saja kau menanyainya begitu. Dia sedang syok."

"Syok?" Zoro memandang Bonney. "Dia lebih kelihatan seperti idiot di mataku."

Robin dengan cekatan mengambil Sanji kembali, menaruhnya di lengannya seperti tadi.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Sunny sekarang. Yang lain sudah menunggu makan malam."

"Apa? Tapi bagaimana dengan koki genit ini? Kita tidak bisa membawanya begitu."

_Nami akan membunuhku, _pikirnya getir.

"Mengapa tidak? Nona Bonney sedang tidak bisa dipaksa, kita bawa dia juga. Apa dia sendirian? Di mana kru kapalnya?"

"Dia juga?" tanya Zoro. "Dia sudah tidak punya kru lagi."

"Benarkah? "Robin melihat sekelilingnya. Selain mereka berempat memang tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. "Biar nanti Chopper bisa memeriksanya. Kita tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu."

Zoro memandang Zoro beberapa saat, mencari kemungkinan jalan keluar lain. Tapi akhirnya dia tidak menemukannya. Zoro menyerah. Dia mengangkat Bonney ke bahunya. Masih saja gadis itu tidak bereaksi.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membawanya dengan cara lain, Zoro?"

"Cara apa? Ini supaya aku juga bisa membawa koki itu!"

Robin tersenyum. "Aku yang akan membawa Sanji. Nona itu terluka, sebaiknya jangan bawa dia seperti itu."

Zoro mengerutkan dahinya. Kalau bukan begini, jadi harus seperti apa? Apa _bride_ _style_? Dan mengapa Robin harus menggendong koki itu? Apa dia tidak bisa dimasukkan keranjang atau kantong kertas saja?

Zoro menghela napas, akhirnya menggendong Bonney model bride. Zoro heran, meski makan banyak begitu, mengapa dia ringan sekali? Mungkin malah nyaris sama ringan dengan Brook. "Oke, tunjukkan jalan ke Sunny." katanya kemudian, memandang Bonney yang terkulai di lengannya. Mata itu, yang tadi melihatnya dengan penuh kebencian, mengapa sekarang terus saja memandang matanya?

"Hei, jangan pura-pura cacat begitu. Kalau kau tiba-tiba menyerangku..."

"Zoro cepatlah, nanti kau tersesat!" Kata-kata Robin memotong kalimatnya. Pendekar pedang itupun mendesah. "Baiklah, kau tenang saja. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Paham?"

Lagi-lagi mata yang bening sewarna merah muda itu hanya memandangnya.

**Chapter tiga! Buat yang merasa selek sama fic yang menambahkan kru ke Topi Jerami, jangan khawatir. Aku nggak pernah punya bayangan kayak begitu. Dan maaf buat fans-nya Sanji, aku tidak pernah bermaksud berbuat jahat padanya, aku akan membayar kejahatannya di chapter selanjutnya. Dan lagi-lagi aku buat fic pertarungan, pasti banyak kurangnya ya? Makanya aku sangat mengharapkan review kalian, komen, kritik, saran, flare(siapa tahu perlu?). Buat yang udah baca, merci beacoup!**


	4. A Guest

**A/N:** Nah, kalau ada yang mau baca...aku kasih warning dulu: OOC untuk beberapa karakter, typoo (kalau ada yang terlewatkan proses edit) dan yah selain itu silahkan diputuskan sendiri. *lho kok gitu?*

Aku udah dikejar buat update chapter ini TT^TT, yang pasti terasa gaje. Maaf...

Aku ucapkan terimakasih buat yang udah rame-rame ngajak ke RDF. Maaf lagi karena belum bisa aktif sepenuhnya. Selepas lebaran aku usahain buat aktif. Dengan kemungkinan fanfic-nya lebih jarang karena udah nggak nganggur lagi *yay!*. Semoga ospek ntar nggak sadis-sadis banget, jadi aku masih bisa nulis seperti sekarang. Amin.

Dan buat yang udah pengen baca tapi kesandung A/N yang lumayan panjang ini, silahkan lewati dan langsung baca chap4! *kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi kalau suruh skip? - Quint bekukan ice age Kuzan* Nah silahkan membaca.

Chapter4: **A Guess **

Yang pertama kali melihat mereka adalah Brook. Meski tulang belulang hidup itu akan menyangkal habis-habisan dengan 'Tapi aku tidak punya mata'. Kedatangan orang-orang yang ditunggu SHP itu sungguh menyejukkan hawa Sunny dari panasnya amarah Nami yang sudah kelaparan.

"Mereka sudah kembali, yohohoho! Aku melihatnya sendiri, meski aku tidak punya mata!" Brook berteriak sambil menunjuk dari dek. Nami hanya menoleh sedikit dari tempatnya duduk, wajahnya yang cemberut sedikit perlu diwaspadai.

"Benarkah! Bagus, aku sudah lama kelaparan!" Luffy berteriak dari dalam ruang makan, tempat dia ditahan oleh Franky untuk mengambil makanan apapun sebelum kru lengkap berkumpul. Dan laki-laki cyborg itu sudah lumayan tahu bagaimana tyran-nya sang navigator kalau dia marah. Bahkan kapten kapal, yang terkuat dari mereka semua bisa tunduk di bawah gadis itu.

"Akhirnya! Aku juga sudah lapar!" Usopp ikut berseru senang.

"Shishishi...serahkan padaku. Gomu...gomu...no..." Luffy berlari ke dek tempat Brook berdiri, lengannya memanjang seketika, dia memandang dua orang yang berjalan mendekati Sunny. Dilihat bagaimanapun mereka hanya terlihat berdua. "Ngg?"

"Apanya Luffy?" Franky ikut melongok keluar. Toh kapten kapal yang harus 'dijaga' ada di luar. Makanan itu akan aman sementara Luffy berada di dek.

Selanjutnya terdengar sebuah teriakan ketika dua lengan yang memanjang itu kembali ke dek, dengan suara Zoro yang keras dan aduhan kecil dari Robin. Tapi tidak ada Sanji.

"Luffy! Apa yag kau lakukan pada Robin?" bentak Nami kesal, lebih karena perut lapar membuat dia mudah marah. Lagipula Nami pernah ditarik begitu saja oleh Luffy, dan tidak pernah menyukai sensasinya.

"Aku hanya mempercepat mereka, Nami...aduh sakiit!" Luffy memegangi benjolan tingkat tiga yang muncul akibat 'sentuhan halus' Nami.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Robin?" Franky yang paling waras bertanya, melihat gadis itu menepuk bajunya dari rerumputan di dek. "Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi..."

"Sanji! Mengapa kau jadi begini! Wah...panggilkan dokter!" Chopper berteriak nyaring begitu menyadari sebuah buntalan kecil yang dibawa Robin bergerak. Dan rusa itu tidak mungkin salah mengenali Sanji dengan alisnya yang terpelintir ke arah yang sama.

"Kau ini dokternya, dasar!" Usopp memukul. Dia melihat bayi yang memandang mereka semua dengan dahi berkerut. Detik berikutnya bibirnya gatal untuk...

"Sanji...ini bayi Sanji...aku tidak mengira kalau dia seaneh ini sejak bayi! Hahahaha..." Laki-laki berhidung panjang itu langsung terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Usopp..." Chopper mencoba berbijaksana menasehati. Sebagai rusa, dia mempunyai insting hewan yang cukup peka untuk menyadari hawa gelap yang mulai memancar di sekitarnya.

"Tapi lihat alis itu, hahaha...aneh sekali!" Luffy ikut berseru, dia ikut terbahak bersama Usopp.

"Luffy, Usopp, apa yang kau tertawakan!" Climatactpun menjadi senjata makan tuan. Nami menggunakannya untuk memukul pembuat senjata itu sendiri, Usopp. Dan Luffy? Benjolnya bertambah sekitar dua tingkat lagi. "Jangan tertawa!" serunya disela teriakan kesakitan korban climatact-nya.

"Kurasa Nami benar, kita tidak boleh menertawakan keadaan salah satu dari kita, hohoho... Dan Nami..." Brook mulai memainkan instrumennya lagi. "Maukah kau menunjukkan celana dalam-mu?"

Pukulan ketiga mendarat di kepala Brook yang hanya tulang belulang, membuatnya jatuh dengan biolanya. "Enak saja!"

"Sakit sekali..." Tulang hidup itu masih berbaring di tempatnya dengan tengkorak yang retak.

"Ada apa ini, Robin? Mengapa Sanji-kun..." Nami memandang bayi yang ada di antara mereka. Bayi itu tidak menangis, sepertinya hanya memandangi kru Topi Jerami dengan matanya yang jernih. Nami membeku melihat pemandangan itu. Bayi laki-laki...dengan rambutnya yang pirang lebat, tapi masih belum bisa menutupi sebagian wajahnya memandangi Nami dengan tertarik. Meski terlihat lain, tapi Nami bisa mengenali dengan baik. Setelan hitam itu, pancaran mata damai dan lembut, dan kilauan rambutnya yang pirang. Nami menggigit bibinya erat-erat. Dia langsung berbalik memunggungi kru lainnya .

"Nami, kau kenapa?" tanya Chopper panik.

"Nami..." Usopp ikut memanggil, meskipun masih menggosok kepalanya yang benjol. Dia juga merasakan perubahan sikap gadis navigator itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Luffy berinisiatif menyentuh bahu Nami, melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah nyaris ungu.

"Na..."

"Huahahaha!" Nami malah tertawa terbahak, dia mencoba menghentikan tawanya dengan menutup mulut dengan tangan. Tapi tidak berhasil. Nami nyaris mengeluarkan air mata juga, dan dia memegangi perutnya karena geli sementara tangan yang lain memegang climatact.

"Hei! KATANYA JANGAN TERTAWA?" Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper berseru protes bersamaan.

Sementara itu tidak ada yang memperhatikan Zoro dan Bonney. Tidak ada yang melihat mereka dalam kehebohan ini. Tidak kecuali Robin. Dia mendengar laki-laki itu menyumpah akan membunuh Luffy karena menarik tubuhnya seenaknya. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Robin. Tapi bagaimana mereka mendarat. Bonney yang ada di lengan laki-laki itu mendarat di atas Zoro. Entah karena dia melindungi Bonney atau memang begitu mereka terjatuh. Dialah yang pertama menyadari hal ini.

Robin berjalan menjauhi kru yang lain dan mendekati Zoro.

"Kau ini bisa bergerak tidak?" Zoro mengeluh. Dia mencoba bangkit sendiri sewaktu Bonney tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dan dengan bangkitnya Zoro, tubuh Bonney terguling ke samping, lagi-lagi gadis itu tidak bergerak."Hei!"

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?' Robin bertanya, dia berjongkok dan memeriksa Bonney, yang masih hanya memandangi Zoro.

"Nona Bonney?" dia memanggil. Tidak ada jawaban. Gadis itu menghela napas. Dia menoleh kearah Chopper yang masih memperhatikan Sanji.

"Chopper, bisa kesini sebentar?"

Entah mengapa para kru itu seperti baru menyadari kehadiran Zoro dan orang lain yang dibawanya.

"Siapa dia?" Franky heran.

Brook pun bangun dari komanya(?) dan berseru lagi.

"Yohohoho...seorang nona cantik! Nona, apa warna celana dalammu?" dia bertanya lagi tanpa malu.

"Jangan bertanya, dasar bodoh!" Nami lagi-lagi membuat retakan tulang Brook semakin besar. Tulang belulang hidup itupun kembali jatuh dalam posisinya semula, mengeluhkan rasa sakitnya.

"Kishishishi, hei kau, maukah kau menjadi kru ba..." Luffy langsung dibungkam oleh Usopp setelah mendapat sinyal death glare dari Nami. Mereka kan belum tahu siapa gadis ini. Bisa-bisa dia itu musuh?

"Zoro, siapa dia?" tanyanya ketus pada Zoro. Zoro menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Kurasa namanya Bonney entah siapa..."

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan! Dan mengapa Sanji-kun jadi begini? Apa yang terjadi?" Nami marah-marah sambil menuding Zoro yang merasa jengah.

Zoro mengerutkan dahi ketika mendengar Nami. Bukankah Nami memang bertanya 'Siapa dia?'

"Namanya Jewerly Bonney, salah satu supernova." Robin menjelaskan sukarela. "Dari yang kudengar dia bisa memanipulasi usia dirinya sendiri dan orang lain."

Terdengar seruan kagum dari barisan Luffy dan Usopp. Mereka semua tahu apa artinya supernova. Supernova berarti bounty di atas 100 juta beli... jadi setidaknya gadis ini pasti sekuat Zoro dan Luffy.

Tapi penjelasan itu jauh lebih bisa diterima Nami. "Memanipulsi umur? Kalau begiu Sanji-kun juga?" Nami memandang ngeri pada bayi yang mulai merangkak ke kakinya, tertawa geli ala bayi.

"Teman-teman, mungkin ini harus ditunda dulu. Nona ini terluka parah, tiga rusuknya patah dan selangkanya retak. Sepertinya dia juga menderita semacam trauma tertentu. Aku ingin menolongnya, tapi..."

"Sembuhkan dia Chopper." Robin berkata, halus. Tersenyum pada rusa yang ketakutan itu.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya dia dibawa ke ruang rawat." Chopper berubah menjadi separuh manusia, dan mengendong Bonney menuju ke ruang rawatnya dengan tergesa.

"Bagaimana bisa dia terluka begitu? Pasti dia bertarung denganmu!" Nami masih berteriak. Dari luka yang dilihatnya selain sabetan benda tajam, ada juga memar-memar di kulit Bonney. Dia tahu persis kalau Sanji tidak melukai perempuan, dan Robin tidak mungkin melakukan itu sendiri...

"Dia menyerangku duluan."

"Dan kau membalas?" tanya Nami konyol. Tentu saja Zoro berbeda dengan Sanji. Dia tidak perlu diingatkan...sewaktu Zoro pernah nyaris menyerangnya kalau tidak di halangi Sanji. Sanji. Nami memandang bayi pirang itu...

"Kalau ada yang berniat membunuhku, aku tidak akan tinggal diam dan membiarkannya." katanya. Zoro berjalan melewati Nami dan Robin, mengikuti Chopper ke ruang rawatnya.

Zoro melihat gadis di depannya, saat itu Bonney sedang tetidur karena efek morfin yang diberikan Chopper untuk menenangkan syarafnya yang tegang. Sementara itu Chopper sedang membalut luka Zoro dengan perban. Luka-luka itu terbilang ringan, dan untungnya tidak ada tulang Zoro yang patah di manapun. Tapi tetap saja luka itu sedikit menyakitkan. Meski kata 'sakit' sudah terbilang dekat dengan Zoro.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Chopper mengikat perban itu dengan erat, membuat Zoro merasa aneh ketika menggerakkan tangannya.

"Tanganku susah digerakkan." protes Zoro. Dia mencoba meregangkan lengannya yang berdenyut-denyut dan sedikit mati rasa.

"Itu supaya uratnya kembali ke tempat yang benar!" Chopper memukul Zoro dengan kukunya. "Jangan latihan beban dulu untuk sementara."

Zoro kelihatannya akan membantah, tapi tidak jadi. Ada banyak latihan lain yang terpikir olehnya selain latihan beban. Dan karena Chopper tidak melarang (karena dia tidak tahu apa saja latihan itu...), Zoro akan melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan dokter itu. Dia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk mencegah Chopper bertanya-tanya lagi.

"Nah, bagaimana dengannya? Dia akan baik-baik saja?" Zoro menunjuk tubuh yang terbaring di ranjang pasien, melihat wajah Bonney yang terpejam tidak seburuk melihat wajahnya tadi yang hanya melihat tanpa berekpresi apa-apa. Gadis itu terlihat seperti masih anak-anak, meski seharusnya usia Bonney lebih tua darinya.

"Rusuknya sudah aku bebat, juga selangkanya. Dia tidak akan apa-apa. Tapi aku tidak tahu tentang traumatisnya, itu tergantung pada kondisi psikologisnya, Zoro."

Zoro menggumam tidak jelas. "Kalau begitu kapan dia bangun?"

"Dia bisa bangun kapan saja, aku hanya memberikan dosis morphin ringan untuk membuatnya tidur."

Zoro mengerutkan dahi saat Chopper menjelaskan keadaan Bonney dengan istilah-istilah medis. Dia tidak peduli dengan proses pengobatan apa yang akan Chopper gunakan, baginya yang penting gadis di depannya akan baik-baik saja. Dan untuknya itu sudah cukup.

Lagipula kalau dia tidak kembali normal dan mencabut mantra atau apapun namanya yang mengubah koki genit itu kembali seperti semula, perempuan setan itu akan membunuhnya.

"Tapi Zoro, bagaimana kalian bisa bertarung?" Chopper bertanya, penasaran. Dia sudah membereskan peralatan medisnya dan duduk di samping Bonney, karena sepertinya Zoro belum mau pergi.

"Dia yang menyerangku duluan." Zoro menyentuh kepalanya, menyisiri rambutnya yang hijau dengan jari. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksud kata-katanya, tapi dia berniat menjadikan aku seperti koki alis pelintir."

"Zoro jadi bayi?"

"Kurasa." Zoro memandang Chopper yang menundukkan kepala, membuatnya agak curiga.

"Chopper, jangan membayangkan yang aneh-aneh!" katanya, memukul kepala rusa itu dengan ringan.

"Aku tidak membayangkan yang aneh-aneh!" Chopper menyangkal, meski di wajahnya ada ekspresi yang menunjukkan kalau dia memang sedang membayangkan sesuatu.

Zoro menghela napas.

"Tapi Zoro...kita harus segera menyadarkan nona ini. Jangan sampai Sanji jadi bayi selamanya." kata Chopper serius.

"Aku tahu, karena itu kuserahkan dia padamu."

"Eh, aku?" Zoro memandang rusa yang kaget itu dengan heran.

"Tentu saja, kau kan dokter."

"Oh, iya...dokternya kan aku?" jawab Chopper aneh, yang lagi-lagi membuat Zoro menghela napas.

"Kau sudah makan, Chopper?"

"Belum, tapi..."

"Makanlah. Biar aku yang menjaganya."

"Tapi Zoro juga belum makan." Chopper memprotes.

"Karena itu kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusulmu nanti. Jangan sampai Nami marah padamu." Kata Zoro, mengancam dengan apa yang paling ditakuti rusa itu.

"Eh? Kalau begitu aku pergi. Aku tidak akan lama." Chopper turun dari ranjang Bonney dan berlari keluar tanpa mengeluarkan suara dari kakinya yang berbantalan bulu. Meninggalkan Zoro berdua saja dengan Bonney yang masih tertidur.

Nami sudah marah-marah dari tadi, selain karena dia lapar dan makanan yang disajikan Sanji sudah dingin, juga karena alasan-alasan yang tidak mau gadis itu katakan pada kru lain. Robin hanya tersenyum tipis melihat navigator itu memarahi kru-kru lainnya, terutama Luffy karena kapten kapal itu sepetinya tidak mengerti situasi mereka sekarang ini. Dengan absennya Sanji dari dapur, berarti tugas koki akan diserahkan padanya atau Robin, atau mungkin Zoro karena kelihatannya laki-laki itu bisa memasak, dan mungkin juga Usopp, karena dia selalu hidup sendiri di desanya dulu. Nah...nah kalau keadaan ini akan berlangsung cukup lama, maka harus dibuat giliran memasak, dan yang harus pertama kali diperhatikan adalah...

"Jadi bahan makanan yang ada sekarng ini diurus oleh Sanji, tapi..."

"Nami, aku sudah lapar! Kapan aku boleh mulai makan?" Luffy protes dengan muka memelas, sementara itu Chopper terlihat ketakutan di dekat Robin. Sepertinya rusa itu teringat kata-kata Luffy dulu tentang dirinya. Jangan-jangan karena keadaan ini dia akan dijadikan bahan makanan?

"Kau baik-baik saja Chopper?" tanya Robin dengan senyumnya yang seramah biasa.

"Ku...kurasa begitu." Chopper melirik Nami yang sedang memukul Luffy, tapi akhiryna gadis itu mengijinkan yang lain untuk makan juga.

"Di mana Zoro?" tanya Robin pragmatis, dia tidak melihat pendekar pedang itu di dalam ruangan, tapi mereka sudah mulai makan dengan berisik.

"Dia akan menjaga nona itu untuk sementara. Dia bilang akan menyusul."

"Oh..." Robin menjawab dengan gumaman singkat. Dia mengangguk, membiarkan rusa itu untuk makan.

Robin menyuap makan malamnya dengan enggan, pandangannya tertuju pada kursi kosong yang ada di depannya. Kursi itu biasanya ditempati Zoro, dan melihatnya kosong begini, rasanya jadi aneh.

"Ada apa Robin? Apa makanannya kurang enak?" tanya Nami yang duduk disebelahnya. Dia melihat gadis yang lebih tua itu makan dengan lambat, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan itu membuatnya penasaran.

"Makanannya enak." jawab Robin, dia tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan Sanji?"

Nami terlihat aneh sebelum menjawab. "Yah, aku sudah membuatkannya susu, dan kurasa dia sudah tidur di kamarnya. Dia tidak menangis."

"Bagaimana kalau dia mengompol di kasurnya?"

"Ap..apa? Mengompol?" tanya Nami.

"Nami harus mencucinya juga kan?"

"Aku? Mencuci?" Nami membayangkan dirinya mencuci pakaian yang kena ompol Sanji dengan ngeri. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, selama ini Sanji sudah sangat baik padanya. Apa ini yang orang bilang waktunya membalas perlakuan itu...

"Kau ingin aku yang melakukannya?" Robin menawarkan, menggoda Nami yang memandangnya dengan ngeri juga. Tapi tiba-tiba wajah itu berubah, sepertinya Nami teringat sesuatu.

"Bukannya ada mesin cuci?"

Robin tersenyum, Nami akhirnya ingat.

"Tapi harus dibilas sebelum dimasukkan supaya tidak mengotori baju lainnya. Apa kau mau mempercayakan hal ini pada orang-orang itu?" Robin mengisyaratkan para kru yang sedang melakukan perang perebutan makanan, jenis perang yang sangat dilarang dan akan dicegah oleh Sanji kalau dia ada. Tapi dia sedang tidak ada.

Nami memandang Luffy. Luffy tidak bisa diandalkan. Brook? Nami meragukannya. Franky? Sepertinya patut dipertimbangkan. Selain keanehannya sebagai seorang cyborg, sebenarnya dia cukup normal kalau dibandingkan yang lain. Lalu pilihan selanjutnya...

"Usopp pasti tahu caranya." Nami mengangguk, seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

Robin hanya tersenyum. Dia meneruskan makan malamnya yang tidak begitu membuatnya berselera. Dialah yang pertama berdiri.

"Aku akan mengantarkan makanan ke ruang rawat." Robin menjelaskan sebelum Nami bertanya. "Jadi Chopper tidak perlu buru-buru." tambahnya pada Chopper yang makan dengan cepat.

"Oh...geimakaih obin!" Chopper mencoba berterimkasih sementara masih sibuk mengunyah. Robin memenuhi beberapa piring dengan daging dan sayur yang berhasil dia amankan dari jarahan Luffy, juga roti dan makanan penutup. Dia menuang susu ke dalam gelas dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan. Dia membawa total 4 piring dan satu gelas dengan bantuan tiga tangan tambahan di lengannya.

Robin menyimpan ingatan siang itu di pojok otaknya, dia tidak ingin hal itu terlihat dari luar oleh yang lainnya, terutama Zoro. Karena itu dia tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang. Tidak sewaktu yang lain masih bangun, tidak kalau yang lain masih bisa melihatnya berpikir. Robin menggelengkan kepalanya, menumbuhkan satu lengan ekstra untuk mengetuk. Padahal dia bisa langsung membuka pintu. Robin membuka pintu dan mengatur supaya piring-piringnya tidak menyentuh ambang pintu.

"Zoro, aku membawa makan..."

Robin tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Percuma, laki-laki itu sedang tertidur dalam duduknya, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan bersedekap. Kepalanya agak terkulai di bahu. Robin meletakkan semua piringnya di meja kecil di sebelah ranjang, dan menggugurkan tangan tambahannya menjadi kelopak bunga. Dia melihat Jewelry Bonney yang tertidur di sana, lalu pandangannya kembali ke pendekar pedang itu.

Robin menyentuh pipi Zoro, membangunkan laki-laki itu.

"Zoro?"

Tidak ada menepuk lebih keras. "Zoro?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Robin mendekatkan kepalanya untuk melihat Zoro lebih dekat. Tepat saat Zoro membuka matanya, mungkin karena merasakan aura keberadaan seseorang.

"Ada apa Robin?" tanyanya pada Robin yang menjauhkan kepalanya, dengan senyum yang biasa.

"Aku membawakan makan malam untukmu. Mungkin sudah dingin, tapi..."

"Terimakasih." Zoro memotong, dia melirik makanan yang ada di meja. "Ini lumayan banyak."

"Kupikir kau akan membutuhkannya." Robin mengangkat bahu.

"Susu?"

"Kau tidak suka susu?"

"Tidak penah minum." Zoro mengambil piring berisi daging dan sayur. Dia menoleh.

"Kau tidak makan, Robin?"

"Aku sudah makan."

"Begitu?"

"Ya."

Selanjutnya hanya ada keheningan yang diselingi bunyi sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Robin hanya memperhatikan ketika laki-laki itu makan. Hanya perasaannya saja, Zoro makan dengan lebih tenang daripada saat berada di meja makan. Dan dia juga tahu cara menggunakan garpu dan pisau. Sesuatu yang Robin sebelumnya tidak tahu.

Robin tersenyum, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Bonney yang terbaring di ranjang. Dia dengar nama panggilan Bonney adalah _big eater, _mungkin dia bisa setara dengan Luffy dalam urusan makanan, meski bibir itu adalah bibir manusia normal, dan bukan terbuat dari karet.

Bibir itu berwarna merah di tengah, dan sisanya berwarna pink tipis. Dia kembali memandang Zoro dengan bibirnya yang tebal. Ada perasaan janggal mulai berkembang di otaknya. Ingatannya tentang siang itu kembali. Robin mencoba mengusirnya dengan memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Robin?"

"Eh?" Robin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang kejadian ini?" tanya Zoro lagi, tidak memperhatikan Robin yang mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Tentang nona Bonney?"

"Ya."

"Dia harus disembuhkan, atau Sanji tidak akan kembali."

"Hanya itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bertanya apa yang kau pikirkan tentang kejadian ini. Aku membawa seorang gadis ke kapal. Itu tidak mengganggumu?"

"Bukankah aku yang memintamu membawa nona Bonney ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Ah...iya. Itu idemu. Kalau begitu aku tidak khawatir."

"Khawatir tentang apa?"

"Semua ini, kalau terjadi sesuatu." Dia melirik Bonney. "Dia mengatakan akan membunuh kru Topi Jerami."

"Dan kau khawatir?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja ada hal yang ingin kujelaskan tentang sesuatu..." Zoro berhenti, memandang Robin sesaat, lalu menggigit bibir. Dia buru-buru mengalihkan pandang dan meneruskan makannya. "Ah, tidak...lupakan saja."

"Yah...lupakan saja." kata Robin kemudian, setengah tidak sadar.

"Eh?" Zoro langsung menoleh. Dia mengerutkan dahi, khawatir. "Kau tahu?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat terbuka dengan maksud yang bisa apa saja. Tapi Robin tahu pertanyaan itu hanya mengarah pada satu hal.

Satu peristiwa yang dia coba lupakan dan kunci di pojok belakang otaknya. Karena hatinya tidak mungkin bisa melakukan itu. Logika jauh lebih kuat daripada perasaan kadang-kadang. Robin sudah mencoba membuat seribu alasan yang masuk akal untuk memaknai peristiwa itu.

"Kubilang lupakan saja." Dia tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri. "Kalau sudah selesai letakkan saja di dapur. Kemungkinan aku akan ada di sana, mencuci."

Zoro memandang Robin tidak percaya, melihat gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Baru setelah pintu tertutup, Zoro menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi dia melihatnya?" dia melihat Bonney, teringat bagaimana Robin memandang gadis itu berbeda dengan saat mereka di bar atau di dek. Kesimpulannya datang tidak lama.

"Dia melihatnya."

**OOC dan maksa. Soalnya susah juga bikin semua SHP ngumpul dan ngomong bareng gini, membagi porsi ngomong dan karakter dialognya masing-masing. Aku anggap ini hal baru. Nah, sewaktu ngetik ini...bener-bener udah malam, aku ngantuk dan pikiran setengah butek. Aku mohon pengertiannya. **

**Terus...terus buat yang udah nunggu chapter ini, maap karena baru update...**

**Aku terjangkit penyakit malas lagi, was-was menjelang Ppsmb berakibat pada mood yang jadi jelek. **

**Tapi lupakan keluhan Quint di atas. Nah...nah yang udah baca review please? Katakan pendapatmu, kekecewaanmu, ketidaksetujuanmu, flame-mu. Kali ini bahkan flame akan kusetujui, jadi tenang saja...**

**Tanpa flame pun aku memang sedang down kok... *hei...hei...***

**Hum, aku udah kasih pembatas, apa masih nggak muncul?**


End file.
